Dyskusja użytkownika:Maciek...000
thumb|pl.gta.wikia.com __TOC__ Pisownia liczb Jeśli piszesz pewną kwotę, pamiętaj o tym, żeby znak dolara postawić przed kwotą, a pomiędzy częściami tysięcznymi a jednościami zrobić przerwę. Więcej informacji na stronie pomocy "Zalecenia edycyjne". —tomta1 [✉] 15:05, gru 18, 2011 (UTC) Kanał IRC Serio? Jakoś na IRC-u Cię jeszcze nie widziałem ;] Gimme your all money! 20:42, sty 3, 2012 (UTC) Jeśli jesteś, to mogę wejść. Tylko nie wiem, o czym można by podyskutować. Gimme your all money! 20:55, sty 3, 2012 (UTC) Kursywa Maciek...000, pamiętaj o kursywie (tekście pochyłym), przy wpisywaniu nazw biznesów w artykułach. Nie musisz tego robić, podczas wyliczeń za pomocą punktorów. Gimme your all money! 13:55, sty 15, 2012 (UTC) Wybacz, zapomniałem ;] Będziesz dziś na kanale IRC po 21.00? Ja zamierzam być i będę prawie na 100%. Gimme your all money! 18:22, sty 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:IRC Wybacz, z kolegą piszę i ogólnie jestem trochę zajęty. BTW, jakby co, jutro wyjeżdżam na cztery dni do babci na wieś, nie mają komputera. Słyszałeś o ACTA? Będzie Polska SOPA/PIPA ;/ Już 26 stycznia...Gimme your all money! 18:55, sty 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Ciekawostki Spoko ;] Gimme your all money! 16:40, lut 6, 2012 (UTC) Misje w GTA: SA Słuchaj no Maciek. Które misje z SA (no raczej te dodatkowe) będziesz jeszcze robił? Bo w sumie mam czas i też mógłbym niektóre z nich zrobić, więc jak chcesz to moglibyśmy się podzielić :P Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 18:58, lut 6, 2012 (UTC) To dź-dźięki! xD Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 19:45, lut 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Czemu? Wybacz, dysputowałem sobie z Wojnxem przez Gadu Gadu i po prostu często nie mam za bardzo czasu i ochoty. Nie oznacza to, że już nie chce mi się z wami rozmawiać, o nie! Po prostu ostatnio było niewiele osób i rozmowy się nie kleiły zbytnio, prócz ostatniej, kiedy został pobity rekord kanału IRC (7 osób wbiło ;]). Może dziś będę, acz nic nie obiecuję. Gimme your all money! 16:44, lut 15, 2012 (UTC) IRC Postaram się być. I dzięki za wyjaśnienie! ;] Gimme your all money! 15:08, lut 19, 2012 (UTC) Misje poboczne Mogę Ci je odstąpić ;] Gimme your all money! 16:46, lut 20, 2012 (UTC) Misja włamywacza Maćku, zająć się tym screenami do misji włamywacza? Mogę zrobić te z Los Santos. Wybacz, że tak Was wczoraj opuściłem, ale wynikła pewna nieprzyjemna, nawet bardzo nieprzyjemna dla mnie sprawa ;< Gimme your all money! 13:21, lut 21, 2012 (UTC) Hm... Jednak zrobię to w San Fierro. A tak przy okazji: czemu usunąłeś najbogatsze dzielnice z "Nagrody"? Było mi to pomocne w dojechaniu do Calton Heights ;] Gimme your all money! 13:58, lut 21, 2012 (UTC) Eh, zajmę się tym wieczorem. Pardon, rzeczywiście. Ale po co to usunął? Gimme your all money! 14:18, lut 21, 2012 (UTC) Heh, standard ;] Gimme your all money! 14:24, lut 21, 2012 (UTC) Proszę bardzo ;] Postaram się zrobić nowe. Gimme your all money! 18:32, lut 21, 2012 (UTC) Przesłałem nową wersję, ale sądzę, że nic z tego, bo wygląda, że się nie wczytała (screen ciągle taki sam)... Gimme your all money! 20:02, lut 21, 2012 (UTC) Screeny z misji przewozowej... Wszystko nie idzie tak jakbym chciał. Niby głupie screeny, ale trochę się skomplikowało. Jak wiesz (chyba byłeś na IRC-u), wywaliło mnie około 18:00, bo była przerwa w dostawie internetu... Wiesz, może trochę to się głupio złożyło, ale zanim się dowiedziałem, że to była przerwa, chciałem sprawdzić, czy kabel się nie odłączył albo coś, no i wtedy niefortunnie, upadła mi na podłogę myszka... Niby nic poważnego, ale przyciski okazały się na tyle zepsute, że do jutra sobie w nic nie pogram (prawdopodobnie jutro kupię w Media Expert nową). Zmieniłem w niej tylko trochę ustawienia, i teraz domyślnym przyciskiem jest prawy, bo nim jeszcze ostatecznie da się coś zdziałać. Tak więc, niestety przepraszam za to wszystko... Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 21:38, lut 23, 2012 (UTC) Kryjówki Maciek, czemu usunąłeś w artykułach o kryjówkach słowo grze? Pytam z ciekawości, bo wiem, że to logiczne, iż GTA, to seria gier XD Gimme your all money! 18:32, lut 24, 2012 (UTC) Spoko. Gimme your all money! 18:50, lut 24, 2012 (UTC) Archiwizacja strony dyskusji No nic, pozostaje mi tylko podziękować Ci za zarchiwizowanie mi strony dyskusji (ja bym dobił do poprzedniej liczby tematów, musicie mnie pod tym względem pilnować XD). A, umyślnie zacytowałeś Tomtę1? ;P Gimme your all money! 18:39, lut 25, 2012 (UTC) A to okrutnik! XDD No nic, jeszcze raz dzięki. Gimme your all money! 18:44, lut 25, 2012 (UTC) Dywizy Wybacz, mam dziurę w głowie ;] Gimme your all money! 16:14, lut 27, 2012 (UTC) O, to najważniejsze XD Gimme your all money! 16:21, lut 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: Tak, ale korzystam z innych wiki i gdy zmieniłem w preferencjach podpis, na tychże wikiach pojawiał mi się ten podpis. Jurek (dyskusja) 12:44, lut 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Edycja niezarejestrowanego, moja poprawka Nie obrażaj się ;] Problem w tym, że to było hm... "z bardzo tylnej części ciała wzięte", a ta informacja o mężczyznach -raz prawdziwa, raz nie. Zależy od tego, jacy w danej chwili zostaną wygenerowani, może się mylę. Wybacz, pewnie coś sknociłem. Nie będę zwalał winy na zmęczenie, chyba nie powinienem siadać w tej chwili "za sterami" komputera. Gimme your all money! 16:09, mar 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Dzisiejsze ciekawostki Jakbyś mógł... Będę wdzięczny. Tylko daj mi czasem też dodać, bo w końcu ja coś tu muszę robić XD Odnotuję to na moim profilu ;D Dzięki! Gimme your all money! 12:27, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) Już chciałem zmienić ciekawostki, ale aj... ubiegłeś mnie. Dzięki jednak, no bo mi się pomysły kończą, to fakt. Mam do Ciebie też jeszcze jedno pytanie: czy rzeczywiście aż tak skwasiłem w artykule Liberty City (era GTA IV), usuwając edycję? Chodzi mi o to, że zostałem nieźle poszczuty na swej stronie dyskusji, szczerze mówiąc, jestem zszokowany. Gimme your all money! 13:02, mar 18, 2012 (UTC) Co z dzisiejszymi ciekawostkami? Ty dodajesz, czy ja mam coś wymyślić? Gimme your all money! 12:28, kwi 1, 2012 (UTC) Panie Boże, daj mi więcej rozumu. Amen ;/ Gimme your all money! 12:57, kwi 1, 2012 (UTC) Harry + Lee Mam pytanko, skąd wiesz który z nich to Lee a który Harry? I nie żebym zrzędził ale pomyliłeś się w licencjach do ich obrazków. LordSuperKoks 14:21, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: Edycja w Liberty City (IV) Spróbuję, acz nic nie obiecuję. Gimme your all money! 13:06, mar 18, 2012 (UTC) Supermarket Corner Store Maciek, sądzisz że to naprawdę nazywać jako "supermarket"? To raczej dość duży sklep, prędzej super sam ;] Gimme your all money! 18:33, mar 18, 2012 (UTC) Spoko. Gimme your all money! 19:06, mar 18, 2012 (UTC) Wyróżnione Maciek, ile czasu już minęło od wstawienia Wyróżnionych? Pamiętasz może, bo mi się już wszystko miesza... Gimme your all money! 11:21, mar 21, 2012 (UTC) Tak. Wydaje mi się, że znów "przespaliśmy" datę dodawania (przypomnę, że teraz robimy to, co miesiąc). Gimme your all money! 11:25, mar 21, 2012 (UTC) Wiem XD Ale coś mi nie pasowało. No nic, dzięki za pomoc ;D Gimme your all money! 11:33, mar 21, 2012 (UTC) Mapki... Bardzo przepraszam, że zwlekam z tymi paczkami... Wczoraj miałem pecha, chciałem zrobić kilka paczek, robiłem już ostatnią i prąd u mnie wywaliło... Cholernie się wkurzyłem, a miałem skopiować do notatnika, czemu ja tego nie zrobiłem... no nic, będę musiał od nowa robić. Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 13:04, mar 21, 2012 (UTC) Planowałem 79, 80, 98, 78, 81, 82. Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 13:20, mar 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Paczuszki Jak cię ciągnie do robienia paczek to możesz wziąć Lotnisko Escobar (o ile dobrze pamiętam to ono miało być po Viceport, nie?), postaram się w międzyczasie dać te 3 z Viceport :D Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 15:31, mar 26, 2012 (UTC) Zaczniesz robić coś z Escobar? Bo jak będzie okazja, to nie wiem które robić jako następne. Dla pocieszenia dodam, że na lotnisku jest ich 14 :D Wypadałoby się jakoś tam podzielić. Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 08:49, kwi 1, 2012 (UTC) Nie pośpieszam :) Sam wiem, że się z tym ociągam. Jeszcze zobaczymy jak to z tym będzie. Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 09:02, kwi 1, 2012 (UTC) Odpowiedź OK. Cofnąłem jak najszybciej moje edycje, chciałem wgrać plik, który jest lepszy jakościowo od bieżącego, jednak zauważyłem, że galeria nie przyjmuje zdjęć .PNG. Nigdy jeszcze takiego zjawiska nie widziałem i szczerze mówiąc jestem zaskoczony. :) Zobaczymy, może kiedyś pójdzie mi lepiej :D Czy mógłbyś dać mi linki do stron, w których brakuje grafiki z GTA Vice City/GTA III? Mógłbym pomóc, pododawać grafiki itp. :) Kubar906 (Moja dyskusja tutaj! / My Talk here!) 10:03, kwi 5, 2012 (UTC) : Pamiętam, pamiętam, z GothicPedii coś wyniosłem... :) : Kubar906 (Moja dyskusja tutaj! / My Talk here!) 10:11, kwi 5, 2012 (UTC) Szkoda, ze tak jest, no ale trudno. Poradzę sobie. :) Kubar906 (Moja dyskusja tutaj! / My Talk here!) 10:16, kwi 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Propozycje ciekawostek Spoko. Gimme your all money! 17:29, cze 17, 2012 (UTC) Gratulacje! Maciek, gratuluję Ci nadania uprawnień Moderatora! Witaj wśród Różowych! xD Gimme your all money! 22:12, cze 29, 2012 (UTC) Urodziny Wszystkiego najlepszego stary dziadzie :P. Administracja na wakacjach, więc życzenia też skromne :D. —tomta1 [✉] 22:11, lip 16, 2012 (UTC)